


Nigdy nie bierz skrętów Samaela

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Zastępy AUs [11]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: AU, Alkohol, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Azazel is clueless, Dzikie imprezy, Emo, Kinda High School AU, Lucjan jest trollem, M/M, narkotyki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: I pamiętajcie dzieci, narkotyki są złe a Samael daje skręty śmierci.





	Nigdy nie bierz skrętów Samaela

**Author's Note:**

> Dialog "nieprzyzwyczajon un" z życia wzięty, dotyczył oryginalnie bimbru.

Kolejny dzień- kolejne zmarnowane godziny w szkolnej ławce. Morningstar postawił kropkę na końcu pisanego zdania, trzecia strona wiersza miała być jego finalną. Azazel spojrzał na niego krytycznie.

-Mamy zaproszenie na imprezę u popularnych a ty eyeliner rozmazujesz? Lampka no kurwa.

Emoperator podniósł wzrok znad kartek. Cieknąca mu po policzkach czerń dotarła już do najniższego punktu szczęki i zaczęła skapywać na kołnierz białej koszuli. Zrobił tylko minę i wrócił do pisania. Azazel wywrócił oczami.

Stołówka nie była szczególnie wypełniona, tylko jedna klasa miała okienko a część z nich postanowiła iść zapalić. Nagle drzwi otwarły się z trzaskiem, oto nadchodził orszak popularnych.

Azazel patrzył z zazdrością jak głowy innych podnoszą się na sam odgłos ich kroków.

-Po tej imprezie- myślał- będziemy częścią ich grupy. Będziemy razem z nimi a potem ich wygryziemy i oni będą nam buty lizać.

-Zaz, przestań się tak na nich gapić. Pomyślą jeszcze, że chcesz ich zajebać- syknął na niego Lampka.

-Ale ja mam taką ochotę Lucuś. Dlaczego nie mam tego okazywać?

-Bo idziemy na ich imprezę i nie chcesz wyjść na kretyna. 

-Uhhh. Masz rację. 

Król wszystkich emosiów wzruszył ramionami i z brakiem zainteresowania przyjrzał się siadającym przy stoliku uczniom. Był tam kapitan drużyny Michał, oczywiście otoczony wianuszkiem dziewcząt, z których tylko niektóre spoglądały na innych członków grupy, obok niego niechętnie usiadł Razjel, nerd nad nerdami, dalej Samael, szkolny champion zapasów. Naprzeciw nich usadowili się nierozłączni Daimon i Kamael, mistrzowie demolki. Nad usadowieniem wszystkich czuwali osobiście bracia Bright, dwójka adoptowanych synów burmistrza, będący chodzącą perfekcją. Gabriel poprawił koszulę i usiadł koło Freya, zostawiając swojemu bratu miejsce obok Michała. Popularni chłopcy otoczeni przez dziewczęce chichotanie byli jak zawsze centrum uwagi pomieszczenia. Lampka zmrużył oczy opierając brodę na swoich rękach, patrzył na ostatnie wolne miejsce, które kiedyś należało do niego.

-Pokazówa- burknął Azazel 

-Ty też byś chciał tam z nimi siedzieć, z całą tą atencją, przyznaj w końcu- rzucił Lampka bardzo starając się nie uśmiechnąć, image emo był dla niego zbyt ważny.

-Oj zamknij się- przytaknął Zaz niechętnie

***

Gabriel był z siebie bardzo zadowolony. Na obojczyku Michała kwitła piękna malinka, mógł ją zobaczyć nawet siedząc trzy ławki od niego. Siedzący obok sportowca Rafał spojrzał na brata z rezygnacją, wstał i poszedł w kierunku kosza na śmieci. Po drodze _ przypadkiem _ upuścił coś przy Gabrielu.

-Wystarczy mi, że twój pokój jest za moją ścianą. Słyszę całkiem dobrze, nie potrzebuję dodatkowo widzieć jak się na niego wpatrujesz maślanymi oczkami. Jest lekcja, skup uwagę. Dziękuję.

Udając, że jego twarz nie zmieniła koloru na jaskrawoczerwony Gabriel wbił wzrok w swój zeszyt. 

Cała wymiana zdań nie uszła uwadze Lampki i Azazela, którzy siedzieli ławkę za Gabrielem. Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie próbując ukryć rozbawienie.

-Coś czuję, że to będzie inna impreza niż się spodziewałem- szepnął w końcu Azazel

Lampka uspokoiwszy się rozejrzał się paranoicznie i schylił się do przyjaciela.

-Impreza będzie zupełnie normalna- zwierzył mu się- a mówiąc to mam na myśli- Jeśli nic nie zmienili, to będzie dziko...

-Shit Lucuś, ja cały czas zapominam, że ty byłeś jednym z nich.

-Nie rozpamiętujmy starych dziejów. Życie mnie wymemłało, teraz jestem nikim.

-Dramatyzujesz… Przyjęliby cię z powrotem, z otwartymi ramionami. Przecież to dzięki tobie mamy zaproszenie na impre- uciął sparaliżowany surowym wzrokiem nauczycielki.

-Czy ma pan coś do powiedzenia klasie?- powiedziała 

-Nieproszępani. Jatylkotłumaczyłemmucoś-wypalił z siebie Azazel.

***

Piątek był dniem dni. Jak zapowiedział Lampka było dziko. Szaleństwa skończyły się w niedzielę, choć Azazel pamiętał co się działo tylko do połowy soboty. Obudziwszy się w krzakach, w obcych slipach i damskim obuwiu, oraz z wiadrem na głowie, chłopak zaniemówił.

Z drugiej strony Lucek pamiętał wszystko, łącznie z trzema różnymi propozycjami trójkątów, zaproponowanymi mu przez bardzo naćpane cheerleaderki. Kiedy Zaz wylazł z krzaków, Lampka właśnie siedział na stole i pił z Kamaelem drinka nieznanego pochodzenia. 

-Co ja kurwa mam na sobie?- przywitał ich kulturalnie Azazel 

-A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć?- Lampka zaśmiał się ukrywając się za dłonią- ostatnio cię widziałem jak wciągałeś coś z brzucha striptizerki. 

-Ja coś wciągałem?

-No. Całkiem sporo tego było- wtrącił się Kamael- skończyłeś Samowi resztkę towaru. Biedak się poszedł wypłakać Rafciowi w rękaw.

-Czy ja wiem, czy on tam w rękaw płakał, czy może raczej…

Azazel patrzył na nich jak debil na naukowca. 

-Kurwa, od kiedy wy znowu jesteście kumplami?

-Nigdy nie przestaliśmy debilu- Lampka rzucił lekko- to, że z nimi nie siedzę to nie znaczy, że się nie kumplujemy

-Ale, ale, ale…

-Ty na serio wierzysz cesarzowi dramatu? On przecież nas zostawił dla dramy i uwagi. Przecież my się regularnie widujemy, Razjel mu ściągi daje.

Azazel zbladł.

-Te wszystkie komentarze, które ja

-Spokojnie Zazzy, dobrze jest- uspokoił przyjaciela emoperator- nie ty jeden narzekasz. 

***

-Lucjanku rzuć fajeczki- zagaił słodko Samael.

Leżeli sobie wszyscy w niedzielę ludzką kupą na kanapie. Cała reszta gości opuściła te skromne progi i mogli się spokojnie zrelaksować. Gabriel, na którego kolanach opierała się ludzka piramida, pił spokojnie z kieliszka nie dając po sobie poznać, że nie czuje już nóg. Lampka wyciągnął się, ale przygnieciony Freyem paczki nie dosięgnął.

-Ni chuja.

-Kurwa no- Samael nie przestawał przeczesywać palcami rozrzuconych po poduszce włosów Rafała. 

-Która jest godzina- zapytał nieprzytomnie Kamael spod tyłka Michała 

-Nie wiem- odparł Rafał zaspanym głosem, przytłumionym przez poduszkę- ale wiem, że jest za późno, żeby było tak wcześnie. Czy to robi sens?

-Nie, nie robi- jęknął Misiek leżący na szczycie piramidy- ale kurwa masz rację. A ja mam do kurwy nędzy jutro trening. Zabijcie mnie.

Gabriel pociągnął kolejny łyk. Rafał wygrzebał się spod ludzkiej piramidy i doczołgał do brata. 

-Miej litość w sercu

Drugi kieliszek został łaskawie wręczony Rafałowi, który w tym czasie zdążył usiąść z kolanami pod brodą. Ciepły napój nie był winem, stał w specjalnym termosie i pachniał dziwnie. Skulony obok Gabriela chłopak przyjął kieliszek jak zbawienie. 

-Dobra, trzeba zebrać towarzystwo- zawyrokował Dżibril- Razjel może spać z Lampką w gościnnym- skinął w stronę Daimona- tobie i Kamowi rozłożę coś na kanapie. Michał zabieraj swoją szanowną dupę do mojego łóżka. A ty tak kurwa nie mrugaj Sam bo cię widzę, zaraz cię zamknę w piwnicy, zachowuj się. 

Samael tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej i ponownie puścił oczko w tamtym kierunku. Wszyscy ze zgodnym marudzeniem zleźli z kanapy i siebie wzajemnie. Lampka zdecydował się odholować półprzytomnego Razjela do pokoju gościnnego. W połowie drogi zatrzymał go Ryży Hultaj. Na plecach siedział mu Rafał, który położył głowę na jego ramieniu i teraz zwyczajnie spał. 

-Ty, w sumie gdzie zgubiłeś swoją obecną dziewczynę?

-Co?

-No to z czym przyszedłeś. Moje skarby same nie zniknęły.

-Azazel już umiera w domu. 

-No tak, nie przyzwyczajon un do dobrych rzeczy…

-Nie nieprzyzwyczajon... tylko nie ma takiego łba jak ty. 

***

U siebie w domu Azazel umierał. Nie pamiętał jak się tam dostał, ale skoro wrócił to nie było źle, miał tylko cztery luki w pamięci i pamiętał, że Frey mu coś powiedział. Nie wiedział co dokładnie, ale był to jakiś początek.

Był też pewien, że to wszystko wina Samaela. 

-Zajebię skurwiela. Po chuj go o fajkę pytałem! Już było wracać w kozaczkach do domu, ale nie. Kurwa Azazel ogarnij się- toczył wewnętrzny monolog na głos- Jak impreza się kończy to już nigdy nie bierzemy fajki od tej ryżej mendy. Cokolwiek on tam daje to nie jest tytoń. Koniec, już nigdy więcej. 

***

-RIGUUUUUEL KURWAAA- krzyczał ktoś pod oknem. 

Razjel obrócił się na drugi bok. W pokoju obok Rafał założył poduszkę na głowę, Samael pokazał oknu środkowy palec i rzucił wiązanką inwektyw. Debil na zewnątrz wciąż się darł. Michał spojrzał na leżącego obok Gabriela, jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, był wkurwiony jak nigdy. 

-Przynajmniej będzie kurwa co jeść- rzucił, w końcu wstając z łóżka. Założył szybko szlafrok i kapcie-jednorożce po czym trzaskając drzwiami poszedł uświadomić idiotę w kilku kwestiach. 

Chwilę później trzasnęły kolejne drzwi, tym razem te do piwnicy.

-Fisiek chodź mi pomóc!- krzyknął do brata Gabriel.

Rafał podniósł się bez przekonania i ze zwieszoną głową sięgnął po koszulkę wiszącą na krześle. Po chwili szedł korytarzem razem z Samaelem i Michałem, którzy zaciekawieni stwierdzili że pomogą.

Na podłodze w piwnicy leżał debil związany jak szynka na święta. Gabriel stał na krześle, poprawiając wiszący u sufitu hak.

-O już jesteś Rafiś! I mamy pomocników, super!

Zeskoczył ze stołka, dziarskim krokiem podszedł do Michała i dał mu buziaka w policzek po czym chwycił swojego brata za rękę i pociągnął do związanego, leżącego na podłodze chłopaka. 

-Wy poczekajcie- rzucił w kierunku wejścia- musimy najpierw coś sprawdzić.

Chłopak wił się na podłodze, jego wytrzeszczone w strachu oczy przeskakiwały z Gabriela na Rafała i z powrotem. 

-Nie wygląda na naćpanego, chyba może być. Ojciec raczej nie będzie miał pretensji. 

-No, to skoro może być, to będzie miłe śniadanko. Chłopaki chodźcie. 

Dwóch rudych osiłków podniosło nieszczęsnego debila i uwiesiło za nogi na haku. W tym czasie Gabriel przyniósł obszerną metalową miskę a Rafał wyjął z szuflady przybornik. Debil zaczął się wić jeszcze bardziej.

-Glizda puszysta. Przytrzymajcie go proszę. 

Na co dzień niewysoki chłopak wyglądał bardzo niegroźnie, ale kiedy w jego ręku pojawił się skalpel, wiszącemu głową w dół debilowi wydał się stworzeniem z koszmarów. 

Kiedy przetnie się tętnicę szyjną człowiek wykrwawia się w mniej niż minutę. Piękne, gładkie cięcie skalpelem przez szyję chłopaka pozwoliło na jednolity strumień krwi, wpływający prosto do miski. 

Gabriel podniósł z przybornika chochelkę i nabrał nią trochę płynu. 

-Całkiem, całkiem- pokiwał głową i zaśmiał się- I nawet nie trzeba podgrzewać. 

Rafał wywrócił oczami przejmując od niego chochelkę. Oczy chłopców zalśniły szkarłatem, źrenice stały się pionowe, ale po chwili wróciły do normy. 

-Misiaczku zaniesiesz dla mnie tą miskę na górę?

-Nie musisz tak trzepać rzęsami Dżibril wiesz, że i tak bym to zrobił.

-Zaraz dostanę od nich cukrzycy- szepnął Samael. 

***

Słońce zachodziło, wyspani nareszcie chłopcy wyciągali się na trawie w ogrodzie. Gabriel pił napój przez słomkę, Kamael jadł frytki. Dwa wielkie, rude wilki goniły się zawzięcie dookoła basenu. 

-Jednego nie rozumiem- powiedział ze znudzeniem Razjel, rzucając zaklęcie tworzące fajerwerki.

-Czego takiego?

-Co się stało z moimi butami? Aż tak pijany nie byłem. Nie brałem niczego co proponował Sam… Gdzie są moje pieprzone buty.

-Jakie one właściwie były? Nie takie wysokie, niebieskie kozaki? 

-No tak, właśnie te. 

-A…- Przypomniał sobie Lampka- Zazzy ma je w domu. Będę musiał potem poszukać jego ciuchów, polazł do siebie prawie nago po tym jak Samiś mu skręta dał. 

Na dźwięk swojego imienia jeden z wilków wskoczył między przyjaciół. Transformacja z powrotem w ludzką formę zajęła mu kilka sekund, po chwili już kradł Kamowi frytki. 

-Zostaw to ty zapchlony…

-Zapchlony? Zaraz dostaniesz zapchlonego jak ci to wrzucę do basenu!

-Sam uspokój się!

-Ale Rafał, on powiedział…

-Siad!-Samael usiadł, minę miał nietęgą, ramiona skrzyżował na piersi. 

W tym czasie Michał również dołączył do nich, w swojej wilczej formie. Jednak zamiast zmienić się stwierdził, że najlepszym pomysłem będzie łaskotanie swojego chłopaka zimnym, wilczym nosem.


End file.
